Shadows in the Night
by NiDoS.Staff
Summary: When the battle was over and Frostclan was driven out, every cat thought their problems were solved. But trouble rises as something happens to Scarclaw and Darkblaze that they can't handle. Hearts will be broken, Loyalties will snap, and revenge will find its way to the Lightningclan camp. This is the sequal to my first story "A Dark Scar" so if you haven't read that please do.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys i'm back!**

**sorry bout the long wait but i was insanely busy but i wont go into any details to save you guys the time.**

**Anyways from the title this is the sequal to _A Dark Scar _**

**so enjoy!**

Prologue

The wind blew hard on the tree tops overhead, sending leaves spiraling to the ground. The night felt cold as Leaf-fall was only a moon away. A half-moon shown bright and proud in the sky next to the warrior ancestors from seasons apon seasons before. The stars in Silverpelt reflected off of the dew on the grass down below. A stream ran through the ground spliting a clearing into two parts. The clearing was surrounded by bramble bushes with two small entrances on either side of the stream. The leaves on the trees blocking the light from the moon making it hard to see at least a foxlength ahead. At one corner of the clearing the bushes rustled and a pale gray she-cat struggled out from under an entrance. The she-cat looked old with a light gray muzzle and frail body. She bore scars as if she fought every day for her next meal.

Up above, the moon was nearing moonhigh, and the gray she-cat clawed at the dewy grass impaitently with her claws. Even though she looked old and out of fighting experience her claws looked as sharp as any young cats. She hissed slightly as a harsh blow from the wind ran through her fur the wrong way. The gray she-cat began to wash herself as the bushes rustled on the other side of the stream. A young tortoishell padded out into the open her eyes fixed and narrowed at the old cat on the other side. She had her claws unsheathed as if the gray cat were going to pounce on her at any minute.

"I see you have come" The gray she-cat meowed, with a pleasing tone, "I didn't think you would" she said while sitting down with her tail curled around her front paws.

The tortoishell kept her steady gaze and didn't bother to sit down. She stood ready in case anything happened, "Leave, now. You don't belong here"

"Quite courage for such a young cat" The old she-cat sneered, "But i'd watch your tone, I have many cats under my comand, everyone you loved, all your friends, family, will be dead. Now is that what you want?"

Horror flashed through the young cats mind, as she imagined evey cat she ever knew gone, "No, not again" she murmured to herself. She shook her head and faced the old gray cat again and meowed louder, "What do you want, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, dear don't look so frightened, I won't allow my allies to destroy you or your family and friends, that is if you help me." The gray cat meowed with a gleam of mischevious in her eyes.

The tortoishell looked startled, "w-with what?" she stammered.

"I need you as a spy, its your choice dear, spy for us or watch your family die at your paws" The old cat meowed with a evil glare staring the tortoishell down.

The young she-cat sighed and looked up at the stars of the warrior ancestors. The wind blew hard again almost sending both cats off their paws. Silence fell upon the clearing that seemed to last for moons. The only noise was the leaves on the trees moving with the wind, and the stream lapping hungrily at their paws. The onld she-cat grew impaitent once again, so she stood up and dipped her head at the young she-cat.

"You have two days to decide, and if you don't show up at this exact spot, you _will_ perish" She meowed before turning her back on the tortoishell and racing through the undergrowth.

For a few heartbeats the young she-cat stayed where she was with a horrified expression. No solution that went through her mind that she could get out of this. There was no way to avoid the choice, was there?Slowly moving towards the stream she looked down at herself. Ashamed at what she saw she swung a paw down at the water and it crashed down on the reflection of her face sending ripples through the water so she couldn't see it anymore. She then turned tail and fled the clearing. _I can't let anything happen to him, Nothing!_

**Well there we go, sorry bout the length but prologues are usually short. well I hope this got your curious, so stay tuned for more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ello again, **

**I want you guys to do me a favor, since i cant judge my own story myself, I want you guys to read this chapter then the first chapter of my last book, and tell me what i did wrong or right or which is better. You don't need to do this i'd just appreciate it.**

**Review thanks: **

**yugiohfangirl: well glad your confused, because theres a lot more stuff thats going to tie in either mid-story or at the end. **

**now on to chapter 1! the offical beggining of the book.**

Chapter 1

Scarclaws pelt was covered in battle scars, some that he barley noticed and others that still made him wince once in a while. The warmth of the late green-leaf sun soared through his pelt as he stood with the rest of his clanmates in the Lightningclan camp. The wind that slid over the bramble bushes that surrounded the camp felt soothing. The trees overhead swayed along with it, with the occasional drop of a leaf now and again.

Lightningclan had lost so many great cats the past season, including Battleslash who lost too much blood and didn't make it back to camp last night. Scarclaw will never forget the look on Silverwaters face and the way she wailed when he collapsed. Now she sat at the edge of the clearing silently eating fresh-kill. Scarclaw couldn't help but feel a pang of pity over the young she-cat. The emotions, whether it was triumph or misery, were buzzing around camp like a swarm of bees. Scarclaw, however, felt as if he could run forever. He and his brother Darkblaze had defeated Frostclan! Something that he'd never thought would be acomplished, thanks to Starclan, now is.

Standing at the entrance to the camp were Stoneclan and the remainding three cats of Solclan. A rush of saddness swept over Scarclaw as he remembered seeing the other cat of Solclan lying motionless on the ground. _Goldmist was a good cat, she didn't need to die_. Shaking his head he focused on what was happening around him. Stoneclan and Solclan cats were meowing goodbyes to one another as they got ready to head back onto their own territory. Another worry hit him like a blow from outstretched claws, since Frostclan was defeated how were the rest of the clans going to divide up the territory? Scarclaw pushed that thought away, and padded up to say goodbye to the Solclan cats.

"Goodbye and may StarClan light your path" he meowed, hesitated a moment and then added, "I'm sorry about Goldmist"

Dawnspirit was the cat who replied, "We are too, she was a great deputy even when it was just us four" she seemed to be lost in her memories as sadness clouded her gaze.

Wolffur shouldered past his clanmate, "We need to be on our way, we have a lot of work to do back at camp, so goodbye and good hunting"

Soon the three cats began to exit the camp, "If you ever need healing or if a cat is sick please stop by, we'd be happy to help" That was Honeyclouds voice.

Scarclaw remembered how her apprentice, and the leaders daughter, Diamondpaw, had died in battle yesterday, for a brief moment it felt like he was back a couple moons ago when cats were dying left in right and there was nothing any cat could do about it. The ginger warrior felt as if he caused the light blue she-cats death, just like he caused the former Lightningclan deputy, and his father, Venomeyes. Scarclaw felt his happiness from heartbeats before begin to ebb away, until it was replaced by dispear. The moment he saw their unmoving bodies on the ground replayed in his head over and over until Darkblaze proded his side.

"I bet Solclan won't be a hazard on border patrols for a long time" Scarclaws brother meowed with a joking tone, and let out a small _mrrow_ of laughter.

Scarclaw looked at him and tried to act joyful for the black warriors sake. But he knew without a doubt that those moments would settle themselves in his memory until he joined StarClan. Trying to push the thought to the back of his mind, Scarclaw focused on the other cats about to leave the camp for their own territorys too.

Foxstar, leader of Stoneclan, spoke to their allies with a proud voice with a hint a relief, "I thank you all for the defeat of Frostclan" as he meowed that he shot a glare at Sharpstar, who bowed his head acknolodging his mistake. Scarclaw remembered how his own leader refused to fight Frostclan, in fact he surrendered. _I can't believe he would do such a thing! I bet a moon of dawn patrols that if me and Darkblaze told him about our gift then he wouldn't have surrendered and almost had us leave the forest! _

Foxstar spoke again, "And I wish for all of you a good leaf-bare, and we will see eachother next full moon" The red tabby beckoned his tail, he and his warriors streamed out through the thorn entrance to the Lightningclan camp".

One by one, each Stoneclan cat began to slide through the thorn barrier and headed in the direction of their own territory. With their tails streaming out behind them and their heads held high, the ginger warrior realized that Stoneclan had gone back to its proud unified clan again. He remembered how they pleaded Lightningclan to let them stay in their medicine caves. _Well, at least now we won't have a shortage of prey! _Scarclaw thought brightly to himself. The camp had grown silent, until the deputy, Shiningthorn, jumped onto a branch located beneath the Highbranch. Scarclaw could see the relief in her eyes as she started to call out regular patrols again.

Looking over at his brother, Scarclaw noticed that he and Brightgaze had gotten particurly close. The ginger warrior smiled, this is what they needed after all those moons of wondering who will be taken and killed next. But Scarclaw wondered if he should find a mate soon, then he shrugged, he just wanted to be the best warrior Lightningclan had. Scarclaw heard his name called to go on a hunting patrol with Flamestorm, Darkblaze, Stormpaw, and Dawnpaw.

The ginger warrior stood up and stretched his legs a bit before preparing to go on the hunting patrol. Sharpstar said that there would be a feast tonight because of the downfall of Frostclan, and Scarclaw wanted to bring back the plumpest piece of prey in the forest. Just as the patrol was padding toward the thorn entrance, a growl sounded behind them. Scarclaw turned around and found that most of the eyes were pointed at the entrance to the camp. Hisses of anger sounded about the clearing, Pinefire and Bramblethorn stood in front of their apprentices defensively, and most of the warriors were crouched, ready to pounce on the newcomer. The cat that padded shyly through the thorn barrier was a cream colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes. Scarclaw never thought he see her again.

Sharpstar stepped forward and growled, "What are _you_ doing here?"

**Don't you guys just love cliff hangers? i know i do :)**

**sorry this was a little late, i didn't have ANY time on saturday to post this.**

**You know, i'd like my story to get animated, i'd just love the feeling of my characters and my plot be brought to life, if "A Dark Scar" had a little more detail and actually made sense once in a while then i'd say its pretty good.**

**thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Back again,**

**Sorry if this is a little late, its finals week at my school. I needed to study for it. **

**Review thanks: **

**yugiohfangirl: you CRIED? what the heck, well I take that as a compliment. i want my readers to show emotion.**

**here we go!**

Chapter 2

Darkblaze stared in astonishment at the newcomer who shyly padded through the thorn barrier. He couldn't believe that this cat would ever show her face in the clans ever again. _What was she doing here? Why did she come back?_ Most of his clanmates were crouched and hissing or growling. The new comer was a light gray tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly and light green eyes. She cautiously stepped inside the camp taking each pawstep as if Darkblazes clanmates were going to pounce on her any second. Despite her fearful eyes, the she-cat raised her head proudly focusing her gaze at Honeycloud and Sharpstar. Honeycloud did crouch along with her clanmates, instead she just sat there with a puzzled look on her face. Many heartbeats went by, before the Lightningclan medicine cat rose to her paws and padded forward to meet the newcomer.

"Greetings Honeycloud" The newcomer meowed while bowing her head. She looked around at the cats surrounding her, her nervousness clearly showing through her light green eyes.

"Greetings" Honeycloud replied, "What are you doing back in the forest?" She added without hesitation still keeping her steady gaze fixed on the she-cat.

"I-I" The tortoiseshell she-cat stammered for a moment swingging her head from side to side then looking at her paws as she fully replied, "I hated what Frostclan had become, I hated Ashstar and how she coruppted the way the clans were." The clan went silent as she went on, "You know how I felt at that one gathering when that poor, poor apprentice was slaughtered".

Honeycloud bowed her head in that memory, and after a few heartbeats she looked up again, "Then why have you come here?"

The newcomer sighed and replied, "I was hoping Lightningclan would let me-"

She was inturrupted by a yowl of anger from Bramblethorn, he stepped forward and comfronted the she-cat, "Do you really think we'd believe you after what your clan did to us? We lost many cats these past moons and now you think you can just stroll in here and ask to join?" Yowls of agreement from the rest of the crowd seemed to echo through the entire forest.

"How can we trust her?"

"How do we know that she isn't faking?"

"Frostclan could ambush us once this piece of fox-dung gives a signal, we need to force her to leave the camp!"

Every cat in the camp were yowling their protests and hostility left and right. Darkblaze looked at Brightgaze, the pretty she-cat had her eyes narrowed at the gray tortoiseshell in the middle of the clearing. Occasionaly she would look to the thorn entrance as if she falf expected Frostclan to burst through it and start charging into camp. Brightgaze looked back at Darkblaze, her gaze softened and she smiled. Ever since the end of the battle Brightgaze and Darkblaze had gotten really close, and Darkblaze had to admit he liked it. He remembered the warmth of her fur last night as the entire clan walked back to camp.

The black warrior strayed his attention back into the center of the clearing. The newcomer shifted her paws and looked down, "I-I just wanted to be in a part of an actual clan again, not one that murders to gain control". Her voice was drowned out by the hostile accutions and yowls. Darkblaze agreed with his clanmates, even if the newcomer was telling the truth how could anyone ever trust her? Darkblaze would bet a moons worth of dawn patrols that this tortoiseshell would betray Lightningclan for a few mousetails. He didn't believe her story, and even if she was accepted he couldn't think about trusting her. _Although_ he argued with himself_ she was the medicine cat of Frostclan and if shes gone their clan won't have any cat to heal their clanmates they wouldn't last leaf-bare without a medicine cat. and if they die out, then she may be telling the truth_. Darkblaze still wasn't convinced enough to trust this she-cat, so much blood has been shed that he couldn't trust anyone hardly outside of his own clan.

The black Lightningclan warrior turned his head towards Sharpstar as he stood up. Anxious to hear his final decsion, Darkblaze moved closer to the center of the camp and perked his ears.

Sharpstar raised his tail for silence and after a few heartbeats he spoke, "I will allow Fernbush to stay in our camp," before any cat could protest he continued, "But she will stay as a prisoner until we can trust her"

"How do you know she will stay here until she summons Frostclan to attack at night?" Bramblethorn challenged narrowing his eyes at his own leader. Since Sharpstar surrender and almost left the forest every cat in the camp seemed to disagree with every point the ginger and black leader made.

Cats turned their head toward Sharpstar, and someone in the back of the crowed hissed, "How do we expect our leader to make the right decision now?"

Looking over his shoulder Darkblaze noticed that it was Stormpaw, his own apprentice, who said that. Darkblaze shot him a glare, and instantly the gray apprentice dropped his head and backed away.

Sharpstar looked around the clearing and meowed, "I will post a guard to keep Fernbush from escaping. For now, this cat will be held in the medicine caves, Pinefire will take the first shift as guard" Sharpstar lifted his head and looked as proud as ever.

Murmurs of agreement rose without the clearing, and Fernbush bowed her head to Sharpstar looking more nervous than ever, "Thank you Sharpstar, being held as a prisoner here is much better than being in a groupd of murderers that call themselves a clan" She hissed the last words and began to follow Honeycloud into the medicine caves.

Just as Fernbush vanished through the caves, Darkblaze noticed Brightgaze padding up to him.

"Hi Darkblaze, would you like to er go on a walk?" She asked nervously

"Sure" Darkblaze meowed, and without another word the two cats padded through the thorn barrier and outside the camp.

For a few heartbeats Brightgaze and Darkblaze padded silently through the forest heading for the training clearing. The ground underpaw felt hard, and the only sounds in the forest were the chirping of birds high in the trees. The late greenleaf sun shined through the trees high above their heads and the wind blew only hard enough to ruffle Darkblazes fur. Darkblaze winced as they went through a bramble bush and the sharp pirckly thorns poked his side where a Frsotclan warrior had scratched him.

Brightgaze was the one to speak first, "Even though Frostclan was defeated I still expect them to kill any cat that went out alone" She sighed.

"Don't worry" Darkblaze meowed, "We beat those mange-pelts and they would be mousebrains to ever set foot in this forest again" Darkblaze remembered the glourious victory yesterday, when Ashstar called a retreat it made Darkblaze feel as if he were the most powerful warrior that had ever lived. At the same moment he thought about the cats that had died to get where Lightingclan was now, including his own mother and father.

Darkblaze felt a crunch beneath his paws, and looked up at the leaves that were beggining to change color. He was glad that they had defeated Frostclan now, and would have a safe hopefully easy leaf-bare ahead.

Brightgaze nudged him with her shoulder, "Lets not think about those crow-food eaters, come on I'll race to to the clearing!" She hadn't finished before she raced off.

Darkblaze instantly chased after her, steadly catching up. Brightgaze was fast, and soon Darkblaze felt as if his paws were gliding on the grass. He turned his head, and looked at the she-cat, right now all of his worries were thrown away. Frostclan was defeated, the clan was safe, and no cats were going to die anytime soon. Darkblaze felt great to have nothing on his shoulders waiting to pin him to the ground. Darkblaze wanted nothing more than this. He was glad to be spending this time with Brightgaze.

Although, in the back of his mind, Darkblaze felt as if something was going to go horribly wrong.

**Well hoped you liked this chapter **

**remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, again**

**sorry about this being so late I was insanely busy over the past few days. **

**Review thanks: **

**(FYI i'm trying to get some emotion out of this story hope it works)**

Chapter 3

The sun was directly above everycats head. It beamed its hot sun rays down to Lightningclan below. The wind blew lightly sending cool air down into camp as if sending a warning sign that leaf-bare was coming. The air felt damp, telling of rain to come. A ginger she-cat stared hatefully at the new comer, Fernbush. Thoughts buzzing through her head about what could happen to her clan. She padded to the fresh-kill pile, took a mouse for herself, and sat down at the edge of the clearing, barley nibbling her prey. Ever since the battle was over, every cat in the clan seemed overjoyed that they didn't have to leave the forest forever. Everyone was happy, except Flamestorm. Flamestorm sighed and turned her head to the multi-colore eyed cat she had loved. Since she had left Fallingflare, Flamestorm couldn't think straight, and was always upset. Most of the time she regreted her decsision, but then she remembered what he did. _Why would he hate Darkblaze so much? What did he ever do? _She unsheathed her claws and dug furiously into the soft earth tearing up the grass. She loved him. But his hate for her brother made it impossible to be with him.

She missed his comfort, his fur on hers. She missed how he always understood her, and helped her even when she didn't need it. Flamestorm took another bite of her prey, and looked around the camp. The once triumphet faces turned into either curiousity or nervousness. Flamestorm remembered back when she was a kit. Where she and Darkblaze would cuddle up next to Whitesong and not have one worry in her head, other than becoming an apprentice. But now, many moons later, everything has changed. Everyclan was fighting for survival because of the lack of warriors.

The dawn patrol, consisting of, Petalfall, Hollowwish, Silverwater, and Endlessflame, came bursting through the thorn barrier making some of the thorns fall out. Petalfall dashed up to Sharpstar, who was talking quietly with Shingingthorn. Flamestorm perked her ears to listen in on the early morning report.

"Well" Meowed Sharpstar curling this tail around his paws, "What did you find?"

"There have been scents of fox camp, and we think we may have found its den farther up the stream" the white she-cat announced her smokey spotted pelt begining to bristle at her mention of a fox.

Whispers and gasps spread throughout the clearing, nervous glances were being exchanged her and there, and Flamestorm heard one cat meow from the back of the crowd, "I bet Fernbush lead the fox here"

Flamestorm shook her head at the rediculous idea, and paid attention to Sharpstar who ignored the comment, stood up, and weaved his tail for silence. After his big embarrassment for surrendering, Flamestorm saw a opportunity for Sharpstar to show the clan that he was still strong. "I want one patrol of Petalfall, Scarclaw, Bramblethorn, and Fallingflare to go make sure that the fox is nowhere near the camp. Also I want to establish an all-day guard for the entrance. For now Endlessflame will take that post" He nodded to the black and gray tom, "Come back a choose a replacement at sun down" Endlessflame hesitated for a moment but then dipped his head and went outside the camp with the patrol following him.

"Also" Sharpstar continued, now hopping from branch to branch to get on the Highbranch, "Today i'd like to make my clan stronger, by adding two new warriors"

Lakepaw and Riverpaw, Diamondpaws sister and brother, squealed with excitement. Flamestorm had forgotten that the two had taken their final assesment right before the battle. She remembered when she was an apprentice, how she wished to be a warrior more than anything in the world. Flamestorm felt a bit sorry for the two, they didn't get to be a warrior right when they finished their assesment.

Before continuing Sharpstar looked around the camp and set his eyes on the mentors of the blue-gray pelted brother and sister. The mentors nodded, and the ginger and black leader turned his focus back to the apprentices. "Riverpaw and Lakepaw, come forward" Sharpstar yowled, standing tall upon the Highbranch, "I Sharpstar, leader of Lightningclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices, they have trained hard to understand and learn the ways of our noble code, and I commend them as warriors in their turn" Flamestorm couldn't help noticing the gray around her leaders muzzle as he spoke. He was getting old, and she didn't think he would make it through the next leaf-bare. He has served his clan very well over the past moons it would be a shame to see him go to Starclan.

"Riverpaw and Lakepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" Sharpstar stared down at the apprentices, who looked both nervous and proud.

Riverpaw stood tall and held his head high, "I do"

Lakepaw bowed her head, Flamestorm thought she looked so grateful that she would burst right out of her fur. After a few short heartbeats she meowed, "I do" ***

Sharpstar hopped down from branch to branch, to the two apprentices, "By the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names, Riverpaw from this moment on you will be known as Riverpelt, Starclan honors your bravery and determination" Sharpstar rested his head on the new warrior and Riverpelt gave him a lick on the shoulder in return. The LightningClan leader then turned to Lakepaw, who was now shaking with excitement, and meowed, "Lakepaw from this moment on you will be known as Lakefur, Starclan honors your care, and your wisdom, and we welcome you both as a full warrior in Lightningclan"

"Lakefur! Riverpelt!" The whole clan chanted for the new warriors, Flamestorm herself joined in. She looked around camp, the grief over lost cats striked her again as she realized that their weren't as much warriors to be congratulated by as when she was first made into a warrior. Flamestorm laid her eyes on Fallingflare, her heart longed for him, she would do anything for him. Suddenly a thought struck her mind like claws _If I find out what Fallingflare has against Darkblaze, maybe I can settle their dispute! _Flamestorms mind was twirling with joy as she raced across camp to the multi-color eyed white and tan cat. A small flicker of hope rising in her heart.

***** I litteraly felt like i was marrying them XD**

**anyways hope you like it and sorry if its not that good, kinda got a bit of writers block and i needed to finish this fast so... yeah**

**see you guys next time**


	5. Chapter 4

**hello again**

**well here we go, i'm gonna get right to it this time.**

Chapter 4

A brisk wind sent chilly air throughout the forest. The sun barley shined, for it was blanketed by dark gray clouds, with rain not far off. The only sound that could be heard was the leaves on the trees rustling. It had been a few days since the arrival of Fernbush, and Scarclaw was still skeptical about the gray tortoiseshell medicine cat. Although she had been confined in camp, the rest of the clan still thought she was dangerous. Scarclaw walked with his hunting patrol near the stream that cut directly through Lightningclan territory. Opening his mouth to taste the air he checked for sounds and scents of prey anywhere hiding in the undergrowth. The stream they followed ran slowly through the dirt, the bushes that surrounded the area were great places for prey to hide. He took the spot behind Flamestorm who was leading the patrol, behind Scarclaw were the two apprentices. Darkblaze was supposed to go with them, but he hadn't shown up in time and they left without him. _Where could he have gone? _he wondered. A flick of worry sparked in his mind, but then he remembered that Scarclaw last saw his brother padding out of camp with Brightgaze on his tail. The worriness went away like a pebble in a river.

Focusing himself back into hunting he turned to his apprentice, "Dawnpaw, what can you smell?"

His apprentice lifted her nose in the air and opened her mouth. After a few heartbeats she turned her head to a gorse bush by a large oak about four fox-lengths away from the river, "There!" the golden apprentice meowed, she lowered her voice and whispered, "mouse".

Scarclaw followed her gaze and found the mouse nibbling on a nut near a root of the oak tree. Scarclaw nodded his acknowlogement to his apprentice then turned to Stormpaw, "See if you can catch it Stormpaw" The gray apprentice looked a little nervous, but nodded his head and crouched down.

"Keep your tail straight!" Flamestorm hissed in Stormpaws ear, "Don't swipe it across the ground, it will alert the prey"

The gray apprentice nodded his head again and began to glide his paws across the forest floor. He grew steadly closer to the unsuspecting mouse still trying to crack open the nut with its teeth. Scarclaw could since, Darkblazes apprentice's nervousness. Being watched and judged by not only two warriors, but his littermate too. He was about a fox-length away from the mouse, making sure his paws didn't hit anything as they glided the surface. Once he got close enough to the mouse without it knowing, the apprentice pounced. However, on his leap he disderbed some stray leaves littering the ground. The mouse sat up straight and ran into the undergrowth right before Stormpaw landed. Scarclaw grunted, _He sould have noticed those leaves on the ground! _Stormclaw hissed in frustration and ran after the mouse, dissappearing into the bush.

"Stormpaw stop!" Flamestorm yowled, and when he didn't return, she turned to Scarclaw and meowed, "He could run into the fox!" with a sense of urgency in her mew.

Scarclaw nodded, "Come on then" he growled, "Dawnpaw stay here, if you here any fighting run back to camp and get help" For Lightningclan cats

Both ginger pelted warriors sprinted in the direction where Stormclaw had dashed off. Following the scent trail led by the young cat, Scarclaw kept his ears pricked for any sound of danger. Looking over his shoulder he saw that Flamestorm did the same thing. The scent trail led upstream, for a moment Scarclaw was surprised that Stormpaw could keep up with a mouse for long. Soon the scent trail stopped, Scarclaw doubled back and checked again, and it stopped at the same spot. At a fox-hole. Fear pierced his mind like claws. He waved his tail for Flamestorm to come over and when she did she gasped in horror.

"Stormpaw?" She called down into the fox-hole. When there was no answer, she began to pace around the fox-hole murmuring to herself. Scarclaw opened his mouth to double check the scent, hoping that he was wrong and the scent trail led somewhere else. The only scent of the gray apprentice is where the trail stopped at the mouth of the fox-hole.

"We need to go down there" He meowed, surprised that his voice was shaking a little.

Flamestorm stopped dead and turned to look at him, fear glistening in her eyes, "What? You want us to go down into a fox's den? What if the fox is in there?" She asked while sinking her claws into the soft earth.

"And what if Stormpaw is in there lying there dead?" Scarclaw didn't want to go down into the fox-hole either, but he needed to make sure Stormpaw was safe.

Flamestorm hesitated for a moment, she opened her mouth as if she wanted to argue, but she reluctantly meowed, "Okay"

Scarclaw took the lead down the narrow tunnel, his fur bristling as the light faded away and he couldn't see a tail-length ahead of him. He used his whiskers to judge where the sides of the walls were. It seemed like moons padding through the narrow pathway, until they reached a opening in the tunnel where the walls widened and a shaft of light came down from a crack in the ceiling. Scarclaw could see clearly, but everything was darkened. He looked around the den but there was no sign of Stormpaw, however, there was another exit in the den. _Maybe Stormpaw went through there while he was chasing the mouse!_

Scarclaw turned to his sister "Hey Flamestorm I-"

A deep growl sounded behind them, and Scarclaw dared himself to turn around. As he did so, he saw a large red pelted fox with anger flaring in its eyes. Instinctively Scarclaw unsheathed his claws, fear racing through his mind as he stared at the teeth bared creature. Crouching down ready to pounce with his fur bristling he realized that the den the two ginger cats were in was way too small to fight in.

As if Flamestorm was reading his thoughts she yowled "Quickly through that opening!" within a few heartbeats Scarclaw followed Flamestorm out through the tunnel, he jumped as he heard a growl of fury behind him, but kept going.

Stumbling outside, Scarclaw darted after his sister as she ran into the thick undergrowth. He didn't need to look behind him to know that the fox was on his tail. Scarclaw felt the hot breath on his back and heard the chomps of teeth a few mouse-lengths from his tail. _We need to get into a open area so I can turn around and fight it! _Scarclaw thought to himself. Looking around franticly for any open spots, he began to feel his strength ebbing away. He soon recognized the braken in front of him. Scarclaw heard the pawsteps gaining on him, and he put a final effort to charge through the bushes into the training area. bursting through the braken he landed lightly on his feet, the fox growling as it struggled to claw through the tightly wound thorn bush. Taking deep breaths he turned his head and quickly scanned the clearing. Flamestorm seemed to have vanished, for he lost sight of the ginger she-cat.

_Now! _

Turning around quickly, he leaped up at the fox, knocking it backwards. Scarclaw heard a surprised yelp coming from the red pelted creature as he landed on its muzzle. Hooking his claws onto the back of the fox, he swung himself around until he landed directly on its broad shoulders. Triumph surging through him as he sunk his claws deep into the flesh of the fox. expecting it to turn tail and run away, Scarclaw loosened its grip. Suddenly the fox heaved upward and threw Scarclaw off. Landing with a thump on the ground, with the wind escaping him, Scarclaw stumbled to his feet. _This fox is tougher than I thought! _Regaining his strength, Scarclaw sharged again while avoiding the sharp teeth of the fox. The ginger warrior nibbed at the foxes forelegs and dug his claws into its side. He yelped in surprise as he felt sudden pain in his right shoulder. Scarclaw felt his paws lift up from the ground, the fox had sunk its teeth into Scarclaws back. He suddenly felt dizzy as the fox swung him left and right its teeth still clamped onto his shoulder. Scarclaw felt blood begin to ooze from his fur, sending fear through his skin. The fox realeased its grip and Scarclaw flew onto a bush at the far end of the clearing. Staggering to his paws he saw the fox stalking his way up to Scarclaw. He crouched down ready to spring.

A sudden voice sounded from behind the bush

"Quickly this way!"

**Sorry 'bout the sudden finish but i really needed to get this out to you guys ASAP.**

**also i'm going to take a week off from posting so i can catch up a bit so this doesn't happen again. **

**hope you liked it and...**

**remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, had a nice break from my story? **

**time to get back on track!**

Chapter 5

Scarclaw couldn't distinguish the voice coming from the bushes, but without looking back at the fox he plunged into the gorse not daring to look back. As he ran he found a white tail streaming in front of him. Guessing that was the cat from the undergrowth he followed it. Fear and disappointment coursed through himself from nose to tail tip. Scarclaw winced in pain as he felt blood run down his forelegs from his shoulder where the fox had bit him. The firey pain was almost great enough to make him stop and lie down on the soft grass. But he knew that the fox would follow his blood scent and eventually find him.

Scarclaw began to think of the cat who he is following, by the sound of the cats voice from the bushes it was a she-cat. A flash of horror shook his mind, since what happened with Frostclan, Scarclaw wasn't sure he could trust anyone anymore. He was captured before, _For all I know, I could be lead into an ambush_ As he began to catch up to her, he began to wonder about her identity, she could be a loner, a kittypet, or a rouge leading him back to her pack. Thoughts roamed his mind, and as each heartbeat went by he began to think the worst. Soon they had made it to the river that split Lightningclan territory. The she-cat crossed the river with ease, but when Scarclaw took a leap he landed awkwardly on his side. Biting back a yelp in pain he stood up quickly and raced through the undergrowth again.

After a while the mysterious she-cat slowed down and eventually stopped. By this time Scarclaw was limping, and the pain on his shoulders grew. As the ginger Lightningclan warrior caught up to the she-cat, he saw that she was a white and black tortoiseshell with deep blue eyes and a very well groomed pelt. Looking around at where they were, Scarclaw didn't notice anything about the small clearing that they were in. It had a few bushes at the edge and rocks littered the grass. Scarclaw realized with a jolt that he wasn't in Lightningclan territory anymore! Memories of himself being captured flooding his mind, he looked around cautiously and crouched low, as if expecting other cats to burst through the gorse and attack him.

After he was positive that there was no other cats around the rocky clearing, he turned his focus to the white and black tortoiseshell who was waiting patiently with her tail curled around her paws.

"I'm alone" She said calmly, as she licked her paw and drew it over her ears.

"Who are you?" Scarclaw demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing" She meowed getting to her paws, "But what I really want to know is why would you dare to face a fox alone?"

Scarclaw shuffled his paws, not wanting to mention his ability.

When he didn't answer the white and black tortoiseshell continued, "I watched you from the moment you turned around to fight. You were already battered and scratched," At that moment, Scarclaw looked at his scratches from the battle a few days before. He had told Honeycloud that he wanted to go last to be healed, but right now Scarclaw wish he hadn't said that. The she-cat began to walk around the clearing. As she paced Scarclaw noticed a large scar, that seemed to have never healed, along her right side.

The wind blew hard in the small rocky clearing, Scarclaw had to dig his claws into the soft ground to keep him from being blown away. After a few long heartbeats, the she-cat turned around and faced him with a curious gaze in her deep blue eyes.

"The name's Muffy by the way" The white and black tortoiseshell explained.

"Scarclaw" The ginger warrior replied, still reluctant to trust the cat. Wanting to get more information out of Muffy Scarclaw asked, "Are you a kittypet?" Her pelt was way to smooth to be a rouge, and she looked well fed, unlike a loner.

"Well, I used to live with some housefolk if that's what you meant" She answered beginning to pace around the small clearing again.

"Used to live with housefolk? What happened?" Scarclaw meowed his mind curious.

"Well several days ago, my housefolk just left took all their belongings, and didn't come back" Muffy meowed looking down at her paws as she walked about the rocky clearing. "So I figured I had to live on my own, and so far I'm not doing so well. As you can see here" She turned around showing her long scar, "I have to compete with a few other stray cats for food. I used to have a friend who would teach me how to hunt, but he disappeared about the same time my housefolk did, and now I can't remember any of his lessons".

Even though Scarclaw still couldn't trust Muffy, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Her gaze brightened up as she continued, "I did hear about these so called clan cats living in these woods, but I didn't realize that they would be so mouse-brained as to fight a fox head on alone".

Wind whistled through the trees buffeting both cats, and some leaves began to fall to the ground. Clouds were beginning to build up, creating a large puff of gray, promising of rain to come. Looking up at the sky, Scarclaw noticed that the sun was now starting to fall down to the horizon. _I need to get back to camp soon, or else they'll send a search party_. A sudden shock of alarm hit him like a pair of badger claws. He still didn't know where Stormpaw was, and he had lost Flamestorm earlier! Either of them could be getting chased down and attacked by the fox right now!

"I really need to get back to my clan" Scarclaw meowed his eyes widening with a sense of urgency, "Which way back to the clearing you found me in?" he demanded.

She pointed with her tail to a small entrance, "If you got through that and keep going straight you'll be back in your own territory"

Dipping his head in thanks he raced through the entrance and began to head in a straight direction. within heartbeats the ginger warrior was soaked Scarclaw winced as he felt more pain in his shoulders where the fox bit him. He was exhausted, and right now all he wish he could do is curl up in his nice mossy nest and fall asleep. Soon he began to recognize the land around him, he was back in Lightningclan territory! Scarclaw felt the fur on his pelt be torn off by bramble thorns as he charged through the undergrowth heading for the camp.

_Please let Flamestorm and Stormpaw be safe at camp!  
_

Rain began to slowly drop down, soon it gradually turned into a downpour. Within heartbeats Scarclaw's pelt was soaked. Tired and in pain, Scarclaw ran as fast as he could to the camp entrance which was now in sight about a few fox lengths away.

When he reached the thorn barrier and slid easily inside. As he did so his eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe what he saw.

**You guys must hate me right now.**

**Thanks to my friend for giving me his cat to use in the story (I'm being forced to say this) **

**well see you guys next week **

**remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Back again for chapter 6**

**also according to the reviews, and my friends, i only have 2 people reading my story...**

**i know some of you are out there because i looked at the views on the story**

**i aint mad it just seems that i either have done everything perfect and there are no corrections to be made, or you guys are to lazy to review. Hey i'm lazy too, it'd just be nice for you guys to show just a little more support. **

**Man i hate ranting**

**okay with that out of the way **

**Reviews:**

**Yugiohfangirl: well TOO BAD! you aint gonna know until this chapter!  
**

**On to chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

Darkblaze took a deep breath and scented the air for any signs of prey. The sun still shone high in the sky, with the light glistening in the small lake at the far end of Lightningclan territory. The lake was about a fox-length deep, and a couple tree-lengths wide. It had a stream running off it into SolClan territory. From the edge of the lake to a few tail-lengths out it was all sand and rock.

The air was starting to blow, whistling through the undergrowth. The trees above swayed back and forth with the leaves slightly red promising Leaf-bare soon. However, the sun felt hot on Darkblazes fur, as he looked around near the lake for any prey that might be bathing in sunlight or stopping for a drink. Darkblaze had lost the past three mouses that he was so close to catching. Scenting the air again, the black-pelted warrior felt determined to get the next juicy piece of prey.

After what seemed like moons, Darkblaze finally spotted a nice plump mouse eating a seed by the edge of the lake where the water lapped up at the small creature. Crouching low, Darkblaze kept his focus on nothing else but the mouse telling his mind over and over that he will make this catch. He dug his claws into the soft sand as a gust of wind threatened to blow his cover. **(Ha ha ha... wind** **joke)** Darkblaze slid delicately on the sand hoping the mouse wouldn't feel his pawsteps and take off. Thankfully the furry creature was still nibbling on its seed.

Darkblaze then suddenly leaped, unsheathed his claws mid air, and landed right on the mouses neck. giving it the killing bite quickly, he stood up feeling a rush of triumph. As he did so another large gust of wind flew threw the air, practically hitting his side. He yelped in surprise as he lost his balance and fell straight into the lake. _Great now its going to take moons to get my fur clean_ he thought to himself. At first he didn't worry, but then it felt as if he almost lost his pelt as he couldn't reach the shore. Frightened that he would drown, he frantically trashed his paws with his claws unsheathed trying to grab hold of the shore. Fear and horror coursed through his veins as he couldn't find a paw-hold on anything. His lungs filled with water as he tried to creak the surface to get some air. _How deep is this water?_ Darkblaze asked himself suddenly realizing as a gasp of air left him, that he didn't want the answer.

He could feel the water try to drag him under. He fought as hard as he could, even imagining the water or shore was an enemy and he was trying to sink his claws into the sleak fur. After a while, he began to feel his strength ebbing away, giving one last effort he flung claws from side to side, joy filled his mind, as water filled his chest, as he managed to hook the shore with his claws. The joy quickly turning into horror as he felt his claw slipping on the sand. Darkblaze struggled, but still didn't manage to pull himself to shore, and he slipped back into the water again.

Darkblaze gave up and let himself sink down into the depths of the lake. Only to realize that the spot he was in only went down about two tail-lengths. Reaching the bottom he launched himself up with his powerful hind legs and managed to break the surface. Taking a deep breath of fresh clean air, he ran his paws across the water, about as fast as he could run. Within a few heartbeats he made it to the shore and dragged him up to the grass, about a fox-length from the shore. Darkblaze was exhausted, his pelt was soaked, and sanded dotted his fur. A large wave of embarrassment rush through him from nose-tip to tail, as he gazed out into the forest praying to StarClan that no cat saw what had happened.

Darkblaze's blood ran cold as he heard movement in the bushes. He felt his paws went numb as he saw a cat-like figure push its way through the undergrowth. Darkblaze widened his eyes as the last cat he thought to see walked into the open area. Fernbush. A spike of hostility rushed through the soaked black pelt of the Lightningclan warrior as he saw that Ferhbush was trying to hold back laughter.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day where a cat falls into a shallow lake and thinks hes going to drown" Fernbush meowed this time bursting out in laughter.

Darkblazes anger grew, his soaked pelt started to rise in fury. He wondered what she was doing outside camp anyways. Darkblaze was about to confront her for laughing at him when another cat walked through the undergrowth and stopped beside Fernbush.

"Fallingflare, what are you doing here?" Darkblaze asked his irritation growing. As he said that, Darkblaze was put back in the memory at the battle with Frostclan. Fallingflare had said he hated the black Lightningclan warrior for, not what he did, but for who he was. Ever since questions buzzed through his mind about what he had meant by that. _I know who I am, right?_ He asked himself. Slightly growling, he looked at the discolored eyes of his enemy. Darkblaze didn't know what he meant, he didn't know why Fallingflare hated him, but he knew one thing that white and tan cat was not going to Starclan.

Focusing back into the present, Darkblaze nearly missed Fallingflares answer, "Well" he hissed coldly, "We were assigned to escort Fernbush while she gathered herbs for Honeycloud. Wow you look like you just fell in the lake" At that moment Fernbush started to laugh again, and Darkblazes hot pelted embarrassment increased again.

The sun was about a two tail-lengths away from the horizon, the sky started to turn as red as the leaves were turning. The wind was just a gentle breeze now, and the water in the lake barley moved. The leaves above Darkblazes head rustled slightly, and the sky was almost covered in a sea of gray clouds. However, Darkblaze didn't need to worry about getting his pelt wet, for he was still dripping from his trip in the lake. Looking back over to the lake, Darkblaze remembered his catch. A flicker of joy poked out from embarrassment at the thought of it not being an entire failure.

The black pelted warrior hoped down to the sandy shoreline, and found the mouse. Using his claw to dust some of the sand off the prey, Darkblaze grabbed it in his mouth and carried it back up to where Fernbush and Fallingflare was examining a odd looking plant. As soon as he dropped his catch on the ground the bushes rustled once again revealing another cat. Darkblazes ears and tail drooped, as he waited for another comment about what he had done. His spirit brightened a little as he noticed that the third cat was Brightgaze.

The ginger and black she-cat noticed Darkblaze and it looked like she was trying to hide a laugh herself, but she did a lot better than Fernbush. "Hey Darkblaze!" She meowed cheerfully, she then looked at the mouse near Darkblazes forepaws, "Nice catch" Darkblaze heard Fallingflare growl at him in the backround but chose to ignore it.

Brightgaze wrapped her tail around Darkblazes shoulders, "Come on I'll race you to the river, I bet that'll get you dried up!" Without waiting for a response the she-cat took off leaving Darkblaze to trial behind her.

Before running off, Darkblaze took one last look behind him, and fear shot through him as he saw the deathly gaze of Fallingflare looking at him straight in the eyes. Darkblaze shook his head clearing his thoughts and raced after Brightgaze, now the incident at the lake forgotten. Using his full strength he finally caught up to Brightgaze, and slowly climbed ahead of her. The wind blew in his face, and he could feel his fur drying off. Barley touching the ground, Darkblaze sprinted for the river, once it came in sight. Panting slightly Darkblaze came up to the river, and turned around waiting for Birghtgaze to catch up. Darkblaze liked to do this often to get his mind off of any worries trying to claw at the black pelted warrior.

Once the ginger and black she-cat caught up, Darkblaze suddenly felt tired and sat down. It had only been a few heartbeats when a terrible shriek hit his ears. Alarmed, Darkblaze stood up instantly trying to locate the cry for help. Darkblaze could tell Brightgaze heard it too, because her joyful eyes turned into a state of shock. Perking his ears, Darkblaze heard the shriek again and located it a little bit up away from the river. Running as fast as he could with Brightgaze on his side, Darkblaze came to a large tree with huge roots. Under the roots is where the noise was coming from, Darkblaze noticed that the space under the roots were big enough to shelter at least two cats. Crouching down, the stench of blood pierced his nose like a claw-scratch, Darkblaze slowly crept under the roots to find a unbelievable, and incredibly shocking sight.

Stormpaw was lying down, in his own pool of blood, crying out terrifying shrieks of pain. Darkblaze wondered where he was bleeding, and how he'd lost so much blood. The black Lightningclan warrior, stared in shock and his heart sunk to his stomach as he saw that one of Stormpaws forelegs was missing a paw.

**Okay well, hoped this answered your questions. **

**Theres really nothing to say after what just happened. **

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back again!**

**Insanely long wait, I know, I know**

**and for this I will now bring you a amazing chapter **

**Thanks to Ginnystar, and Yugiohfangirl for reviewing!**

**on to the story!**

Chapter 7

_Stormpaw! _

Scarclaw's heart sank, and his fur stood on end as he saw the gray apprentice sprawled out on the ground. A tiny pool of blood puddled around him, and the once excited, enthusiastic apprentice, now laid on the grass with amber eyes full of pain. Honeycloud worked frantically, to try to heal him. Darkblaze and Brightgaze sat near Stormpaw, looking at him with a worried expression. The rest of the clan stared with eyes wide open, and created a circle around the injured apprentice. Scarclaw scanned the clearing and found the parents of Stormpaw, Pinefire and Firewing, huddling close together, with their tails twined. Whispers began to start, and Scarclaw could vaguely hear the one coming from Silverwater.

"I bet Frostclan did this"

_What? How could they have done this?_ Scarclaw shook his head, clearing it of all Frostclan thoughts, although the idea remained in the back of his head. The sun was now touching the horizon, making a lake of scarlet appear across the sky. Clouds covered overhead in a large blanket of gray, rain would come soon, Scarclaw hated being wet at the beginning of the cold season.

Focusing on Stormpaw, Scarclaw wondered what had happened to him, and why. Looking closely, still standing at the thorn entrance to the camp, Scarclaw wished with all his heart that it wasn't true, but what he saw was that Stormpaw's forepaw was missing! Confused, the ginger colored warrior pushed his was through the sea of cats surrounding the gray apprentice. Fur standing on end Scarclaw put shed through the last line and when he got there he immediately wanted to turn back. Although he didn't want to, Scarclaw looked at where Stormpaw's paw once was. Scarclaw felt dizzy as he saw bone.

Firewing, also pushed her way through the cats to see her son, she gasped as she saw the condition he was in. Firewing glanced at the four cats standing in the middle with her, after a heartbeat she gazed at Stormpaw. It looked like she was unable to speak or take her eyes off him. Everyone in the clearing seemed to have stopped whispering, and the only sounds that could be heard, was the newly Leaf-fall wind whistling through the boundries to the camp, and Honeycloud's paw steps as she placed herbs on Stormpaw's wound.

A sudden horrified grief stricken yowl split the air, echoing throughout the forest. Scarclaw looked over his shoulder to find a very distraught Dawnpaw, and a wide eyed Starpaw, staring at their injured brother from the thorn entrance. They raced through the crowd of cats and ended up beside the other four. Seeing Dawnpaw reminded Scarclaw of the patrol where this happened, he slightly gasped when he remembered, and looked around quickly to every corner praying to Starclan that his sister was safe. Fear pounding through his body, Scarclaw couldn't even imagine what had happened to his Flamestorm when he had lost her trying to run away from the vicious fox. A rustle in the thorn barrier made the ginger warrior turn his head, his eyes still wide with horror. Flamestorm walked steadily through the entrance, to Scarclaws relief she didn't look like she had a scratch on her. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and padded up to his sister with Darkblaze following close behind. Flamestorm noticed they were coming, sat down, and began to groom herself.

"Where did you run off to in the forest?" Scarclaw asked sitting down with her hoping to get answers. Darkblaze sat down as well taking long glances back at his apprentice.

Flamestorm didn't look up from her grooming "I tried to find Stormpaw, I thought you would too, but apparently you were more interested in the fox" She meowed narrowing her eyes at him.

Surprised by her sudden coldness, Scarclaw meowed "But that fox was on my tail, how could I followed you with him behind me?"

"You could have climbed a tree and waited for the fox to pass" She meowed now looking up from her fur, "Instead you turned around to fight it, _alone_" she finished.

Taken aback from her rudeness, Scarclaw padded back towards the back of the clearing near Sharpstars den to the fresh-kill pile. Remembering that he hadn't eaten since this morning Scarclaw grabbed a vole for himself sat near Hollowwish and Endlessflame, who were in deep conversation. Scarclaw perked his ears to eavesdrop on them.

"Who else was on the patrol" Hollowwish asked, with an unreadable tone.

"I think it was, Flamestorm, Dawnpaw, and Scarclaw" Endlessflame explained, both cats took a short glance at where Scarclaw was eating. Looking at their eyes, Scarclaw saw that there was untrust in their gaze.

Continuing back into their conversation, Hollowwish meowed, "I wonder what Sharpstar has to say about this"

Just as if her words were a praying to Starclan, Sharpstar emerged from his den, with a calm gaze on his face, but Scarclaw could tell he was trying to keep his own fur from rising. As the leader past Scarclaw on his way to the tree which held the Highbranch, Scarclaw was sure he could smell fear scent radiating off of Sharpstar. The sun was now completely under the horizon and the sky was darkening by the heartbeat. The wind blew a bit harder, and the clouds began to give way and start trickling rain down on Lightningclan. Sharpstar bunched up his muscles and pounced from branch to branch to the highest one. His gaze gave a worried expression.

Sharpstar didn't need to call the clan together, most of the cats already sat near the Highbranch, and all except for Honeycloud and Stormpaw listened to what the Lightningclan leader had to say.

"We all know what had happened today, one of our apprentices was caught by the fox thats been roaming our territory" Sharpstar yowled. Several gasps ran throughout the clearing, Scarclaw realized not everyone in camp knew that this was the foxes doing.

Sharpstar continued, "I don't want any of you to go after that fox" He meowed scanning the clearing, resting his eyes on Scarclaw for a heartbeat, then turning his gaze back to the middle, "I don't want the risk of more warriors getting injured"

A yowl of protest sounded in the middle of the clearing, it was Firewing, "Sharpstar, have you lost your mind since the battle with Frostclan, That fox is still out there roaming in _our_ territory!" She glared threateningly at the leader.

Some of the clan gave her odd looks for defying Sharpstar, but Scarclaw however agreed with her. The ginger warrior padded beside the distraught mother and Growled, "If we leave that fox out there, sooner or later cats will be injured again!" Scarclaw felt pain in his own shoulder from the fox as he said that. Hearing some meows of approval behind him, Scarclaw continued, "We need to send a patrol to rid of the demon from our territory!" Ever since Sharpstars decision to surrender, Scarclaw has always doubted his leaders orders. But this one, he just couldn't ignore.

About half the clan agreed with Scarclaw and Firewing, the other half however looked as if Frostclan were coming back. Sharpstar raised his tail for silence, and after what seemed like moons, the camp finally stilled leaving only the sound of rain hitting the grass.

Sharpstar looked uneasy at the amount of warriors who despised his decision, he shifted his paws and flicked his ears as he meowed, "Until further notice, no cat will go near the fox den, understand?" He glared down at Scarclaw, and with a flick of his tail he dismissed the clan.

_Around that den is about a forth of our hunting territory, so you don't want us to hunt in our own grounds?_ Scarclaw stopped himself from defying his leader again, but the thought still buzzed around his head like a swarm of bees. The ginger warrior clawed the ground furiously, he couldn't believe how mouse-brained his leader was. _I think its about time he retired! _Scarclaw returned to the edge of the clearing where he finished his vole in a few gulps. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Darkblaze padding toward him with uneasy glaring in his amber eyes.

"I need to talk to you, out in the forest" The all-black warrior meowed somewhat coldly. Not even waiting for a response he turned tail and padded claws switching from sheathed to unsheathed. It was clear that something was bothering Scarclaw's brother. Reluctantly, Scarclaw got up from where he was laying and followed Darkblaze. Scarclaw hissed in annoyance as his pelt clung to him from the rain.

Deep within the forest of Lightningclan territory, Scarclaw's vision was blurred because of the rain falling from the sky. The pitch black night didn't help a mouse-length either. Scarclaw followed Darkblazes scent instead. The only sound that could be heard was the wind rustling the leaves above the two cats heads and the humming of rain pattering down on the undergrowth. The moon was out but could not be seen, for it was covered in a blanked of clouds. Scarclaw couldn't tell if this was a sign of danger or just bad weather. Eventually Darkblaze stopped and turned around, the look in his eyes was unreadable, but something told Scarclaw that he wouldn't like the outcome of this conversation.

Darkblaze sighed, "You were there weren't you?" he meowed.

"What?" Scarclaw meowed confused.

Darkblazes tone, suddenly turned hostile, "You were there when Stormpaw was injured weren't you?" He hissed, "Why did you let that happen?"

Taken aback, Scarclaw explained, "We couldn't find him after he ran off" The ran started to pour down harder.

"Why didn't you try to stop him then? He wouldn't have been injured if you had done something!" Darkblaze growled threateningly

Anger flared in Scarclaws mind, he unsheathed his claws and dug them into the ground, "I bet if he had a better mentor, he would be smart enough not to go chasing that squirrel!"

"What are you talking about?" Darkblaze meowed narrowing his eyes.

"You've been spending so much time with Brightgaze, that you haven't had any time to train him!" Scarclaw growled his fur spiking up.

"So your blaming this on me?" Darkblaze's eyes were full of hatred

"Well, I'd bet if he had more battle training, his paw wouldn't be cut off!"

"You were there! You could have prevented this!" Darkblaze yowled

"I was not! We couldn't find him after he ran off!" Scarclaw yowled in return

"Foxdung to that!" Darkblaze unsheathed his own claws, "Now he might never become a warrior, and I won't have an apprentice. And you know how much I want to become deputy!"

Scarclaw was moments away from pouncing on his own brother, but before he could Darkblaze turned around and walked deeper in the woods.

**Phew, who else loved that it just turned into a screaming match!**

**okay well sorry this was so late, and hopefully i won't be as busy in the future!**


End file.
